Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 6th March 1995. The Fat Controller's letter My Dear Friends, When I heard the news that you wanted more stories about Thomas and all my engines, I could not believe my ears. It is most gratifying that our adventures here on the Island of Sodor provide so much enjoyment to you all. I am sure that you will soon make friends with the engines you will meet in these new stories; Rusty the Diesel, Skarloey, Granpuff, and the others. I hope you will go on enjoying all the Thomas stories. My engines still talk about the day the very important visitor came to the island(do you know that story?), and I am afraid James still gets teased about the time he got stung by a bee. I must get back to my engines, so I will close by sending you my kindest regards. Yours sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt P.S. And Thomas asked me to send you a cheery Peep Peep! Episode Info # FOUR LITTLE ENGINES - Sir Handel is having trouble with some trucks who are being awkward and rude. # PETER SAM AND THE REFRESHMENT LADY - Peter Sam is very busy on the line and in his haste to meet the connection with Henry the Green Engine, he leaves the refreshment lady behind on the platform. # GALLANT OLD ENGINE - Duncan is grumbling about passengers not being important, so Skarloey tells him the story about how Rheneas saved the railway from closure by struggling home on one cylinder. # BOWLED OUT - Daisy is feeling unwell and the Diesel comes to stand in for her. He is very rude to the other engines by saying that they are only fit for the scrap heap but they all get the chance to teach him a lesson. # TRAIN STOPS PLAY - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. As he set off again, he doesn't realise that the ball has landed in one of the trucks. # HENRY AND THE ELEPHANT - The big engines are grumbling because they are very busy but Percy cheers them up with the news that the circus has come to town. # THOMAS AND THE SPECIAL LETTER - Thomas nearly misses the exciting trip to the big station far away to visit a little girl who has written to The Fat Controller. # BULLS EYES - Daisy soon regrets teasing Toby about his cow catchers and being afraid of bulls. # MIND THAT BIKE - Tom Tipper the postman is always happy to help out loading Thomas and Percy's post trains with sacks of letters and Percy accidently does Tom a favour. Credits Opening # Video Collection International children's promo from 1995 by Sarah Greene # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) # Britt Allcroft Presents # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro # Start of Four Little Engines (1994) Closing # End of Mind That Bike (1995) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1995 (announced by Sarah Greene) Category:BBFC Uc